


Adamantine

by GingerNinja56



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Panic, Hippopotamus, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Memory Loss, Mothman, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Orphan Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), broganes, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerNinja56/pseuds/GingerNinja56
Summary: After their Father's death, Takashi Kogane (13) and His younger brother Keith (7) are taken to an orphanage, thing's aren't what they seem when the oldest of the brother's lose's his memories.





	1. Chapter 1

The Chihuahuan desert provided a mild climate in the October glow, precipitation occurred but the heat always seemed to won over. The Kogane family endeavoured the climate living in the outskirts of a wasteland, the dusty wind picked up the terrain as the live oak shook outside, the tyre secured to the vegetation beat against the branches disturbing the airspace. It was October 23rd a special day in the Kogane household, Keith’s birthday. 

The oldest of the brother’s moved a hand through his raven quiff haircut, stopping when he heard mouse-like footsteps. He hid under the cover’s and poked one eye from underneath the fluffy covers. On cue his younger brother tiptoed in, Searching the room when he felt the coast was clear he quickly creped to the corner of the turquoise room and began to fiddle with the packaging. 

“Excuse me, are you trying to sneak into my room?” Keith jumped back in shook and simply smirked. 

“Stop smirking at me I’m serious Keith”. He scolded hopping off the bed cautiously meandering towards his younger brother, inspecting the purple bags under his eye’s. “Did you get any sleep last night”?

“I don’t know, I can’t remember” Keith smiled then examined the Wrapped up good next to him.

“Oh”, Quickly Takashi rose and pressed the present behind his back whistling. “Close your eyes”. Keith squeezed his eye’s tightly and puffed his cheeks. Keith sooty black hair was tussled from the night before making his tiredness more prominent. Takashi snickered at this and presented the prize into Keith’s hands, Scarlet wrapping paper sported with hoverbike’s and other notorious vehicles. Keith traced the packaging, fingering the corner’s raising his eyebrow’s questioning his thoughts.

“You know you can open your eye’s you don’t need to examine everything I give you. Besides I saw you trying to sneak into my room ten time’s last night”. Takashi commented with a willingly smirk 

Keith pupils lit up and on cue began to tear through the scarlet paper with no hesitation for the discarded wrapping, most of the leftover’s fell onto Takashi and he blew the particles away giving a sigh of displeasure. 

“A Hip-pop-ota-mus”! Takashi had to hold his ears at the screech of amusement that rang in his ear’s, but for now he was happy his younger brother was over the moon and that’s all he cared about even if he did butcher the pronunciation. Keith had always had a love for Hippopotamus whenever Takashi watched the documentary station after working hard in the sweltering sweat, Keith always sat down and begged to see the “water pigs” to which Takashi always had to correct him with a laugh. 

“I’m going to call you Cosmo” Keith mushed his face to his new cotton friend tightening him by his abdomen, bouncing up and down. 

Cosmo where did that- Before Takashi could repeat the question to his consciousness Keith darted and gave him a hug his head rested on Takashi chest. 

“Thank you Shiro, I love you” Takashi smiled and ruffled Keith’s black lock’s, Keith never called him Takashi he found it hard to sound out so Shiro was what he chose. Shiro is a stew their father made an old family recipe dating back to their great grandfather it consists of chickpeas, minced onions, garlic, ground ginger chopped tomatoes and chili-peppers and is served on top of injera. Sometimes it’s the only thing Keith will eat without calling it a strange texture. 

“I love you to buddy, Now let’s go celebrate” Keith galloped downstairs’ Cosmo trailing in his arm’s Takashi swore everyday he got faster and faster he stopped when he heard his father voice jump in surprise. 

“Whose birthday is it today, hmm I wonder if I recall it was someone’s maybe I forgot?” Keith pouted and crossed his arm’s giving his father puppy dog eye’s.

“Daddy it’s me!!”

“I’m just kiddin’ happy birthday my boy”. Keith raced up and climbed onto his father hanging on his neck like a koala, his father knitted his hand’s into Keith’s midnight t shirt chuckling and stumbling across the kitchen. “OOOH you’re getting big aren’t you, won’t be long until you’re stronger than me, how about I do some breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast? What do you think”? Keith nodded then scurried away nearly ramming into Takashi. 

“I’ll help you dad” Their father raised an eyebrow eye’s moving from his son to the toaster twice trying to prove his point. Takashi sighed dramatically he knew he wasn’t a good cook; more likely terrible it wasn’t his craft he could name the constellations even manage to tinker a hoverbike but alas not cook even a piece of toast without it burning. 

“Fine you don’t need my skill’s then I will leave and go elsewhere where my people need me” Takashi placed two fingers to his eye’s then pointed them at his father.  
“Don’t kill me in the night son, it will be very messy, plus your brother will be very upset”!

Takashi chose to ignore the statement and instead proceeded to where he inspected the screen in confusion a moth-like statue and a bridge was presented on the screen the silver bridge to be precise it detailed the sightings and tragedy that struck on that bridge. He sandwiched himself between the table and sofa. “What are you watching Keith?”

“Mothman”   
“You’re going to get nightmare’s, you don’t want that do you”? 

Keith mouth was left agape from the statement but he quickly recovered. “Nuh-ha Mothman is a superhero, he save’s people, no one see’s him”. Keith pushed his chest out for empathise. 

“He didn’t save the bridge… or the... I mean no one see’s him because he’s… never mind”. “Do you think Cosmo like’s that you’re holding him tightly? You’re shaking like a leaf in autumn.” 

“You kept him trapped, you like me don’t you Cosmo”! He looked at Cosmo for agreement and shook him lightly. “See” the fresh scent of bacon wafted into the air and both the boy’s smelled in unison.

“I guess I can’t argue with that come on, Dad’s probably finished breakfast, he has a surprise waiting for you” Keith eyes glimmered thinking of all the possibilities that could happen, it wasn’t long before he hurdled out of the room to the kitchen and jumped on the balls of his feet to see his father rationing out the chalky streaks of bacon and seasoned egg’s to the three respected plates. He deposited an extra piece of bacon to Keith plate, Keith smiled humbly. 

Takeshi brought out the orange juice from the fridge the packaging promised the consumer a nutritious tangy flavour unscrewing the lid he poured the bittersweet liquid into a Tumblr and deposited it onto the table. 

As everyone sat down and took their first bite a chain reaction commenced in their taste buds, they all let out happy murmurs, it was peaceful to live in the desert no one to bother you, Town’s a few miles out, God’s morning star’s shone proudly, a tranquil vibe hung in the air.

“Your brother has given you his gift now it’s time to give you mine tomorrow, I’m going to take you to devil’s river, we can do a little bit of kayakin’ and I can teach you and your brother to fish properly”.” “I’m sorry it couldn’t be today son as duty call’s but when I come home later I will cook you’re favourite! What do you say?”

Keith pupil’s widened in surprise at his present, nearly chocking on the strip of bacon hanging from his mouth. “Yes pwease”. 

“Chew Keith, isn’t parts of that land technically illegal to go to as it’s private”. Takashi claimed folding his arms. 

“It’s okay we won’t do that at least until Keith is 18 “.

“Dad” … 

“I’m kidding, grow a funny bone Takashi, sometimes you really do have your mother’s humour- oh- no I-I didn’t mean to say that” …  
Takashi eye immediately twitched and remained silent. 

“Is mummy going to come see me”? Keith tried to study his father and brother expression but gained nothing as he swivelled his head quickly as both his father and his brother ignored his question. He dragged his feet across the floor and bowed his head. 

Takashi raised his voice “Can I please be excused dad I’ve got a lot to do today”. His father nodded soundless. Takashi quickly escaped the situation as quick as he was allowed. Keith didn’t know the truth and he hoped and prayed he wouldn’t find out for a long time. In the distance all he could hear was his father attempting to reassure his younger brother. It was all lie’s.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Their father left not long after the incident, Takashi would never apologise after what happened but he knew he shouldn’t leave Keith alone especially today so he employed him to sit with him while he worked on their hoverbike. He checked for any fault’s and tinkered until he felt it was appropriate to stop. He even let Keith and him have a ride as they picked up the desert sand that sped around the terrain, Keith Googles kept descending down his pale face, but he still Clenched his hand’s above his head in triumph, Takashi replied back pumping his fist in the air. Nothing could stop them now. 

Takashi pushed Keith on the tire swing attached to their live oak tree, the sun was setting hues of deep pink, marigold and lilac. The days went quickly Takashi had thoughts like this sometimes he feared things would change that one second everything would come crumbling down or disappear and he would just have to watch as the buildings came down.  
“Shiro, what ya doin’?” Keith jumped down in confusion and followed his brother clueless as to what happens next. 

“Going inside, you coming?”

Keith replied with a curt nod and followed his brother inside, Takashi lit a few candles to purify the room one tilted without him realising, He knew the stimulants of the candle’s kept his brother relaxed especially as the sun surrounded the land in darkness, Night was Takashi favourite time of the day, he would always wonder into his and his brother’s hideout/ the garage and trace the star’s through his father torn telescope. 

A key opened a lock and, in their father, came in out of breath he rubbed his feet on the welcome home mat and stepped in wheezing.” I’m back boy’s.” 

“Daddy” Keith rushed and hugged his father, his father took his fireman’s hat off and held his son placing a kiss on his forehead. “Have fun?” Keith nodded his head slowly. Moving his thumb over Keith face he saw the purple bags and the drooping of Keith eye’s “I think someone is tired, don’t you think?” Keith tried to supress a yawn but the truth was evident on his face. “It’s okay why don’t you have a nap, me and Takashi will get the ingredients and be straight back, won’t be long”

“kay”, he held loosely onto Cosmo and his father carried him upstairs lowered him into bed, placed his Wine-coloured blanket over his lithe body and kissed his forehead, stroking his hair, Keith curled into the gesture unconsciously his father smiled and whispered a silent “I love you.” 

“You ready to go? we will be quick I know nothing could happen here as we live in the middle of nowhere, but I still worry”.

“One thing”, Takashi blew out one of the candles. “Okay I’m ready, maybe we can get a Keith a birthday cake.” Takashi slammed the door shut laughing at his father jokes. not realising it shook the ancient house, something wobbled and there was a smash.


	2. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter has been late, Things have been hard to grasp recently and I appreciate if people will still read after season 8. What did everyone think of Season 8? I will try and get better and update this story as quickly as I can.

Silence that’s all there was, clouds of matter ejected from the tattered hoverbike as it hung boldly Takashi hands held loosely around his father chest, no conversation was taking place, no stories, no life lessons and no reminiscence to his father youth. 

‘Gulp & go’ yellow sickly highlighting bathed the darkness, Takashi and Keith always joked about the belief that secretly the food was poisoned as the vegetables or fruit would look different to its normal DNA makeup, Takashi knew what he was saying was false but still encouraged the abnormal and strange.   
The Freezer chilling interior was a relief from the blunder of sickly sweat from the maroon wasteland. They arrived to Van Horn, a small washed up town with the tiniest convenience store and hotel you could search for. 

Keith’s birthday cake, chickpeas, minced onions, garlic, ground ginger chopped tomatoes, chili-peppers and Candles. The list was ticked and the goods were suited. Only simple murmurs were conversed in the isles, Takashi father smiled in surprise to see a co-worker from the fire department. 

“I didn’t know you would be stopping here, I thought we handled the start of the wildfire earlier, Mandy.”

“Turns out you did, Boss wanted us to handle a fire a mile away, I’ve come to gather some food for the crew, just sandwiches again”. Using this an indicator to leave Takashi shifted away quickly to the isle of his choice, He came across plenty of Magazines but only one material could perk his mind. 

The Galaxy Garrison, only notes that were allowed to be published to the public were transcribed on the paper, Takashi was interested in the stars and space but the paper was instead for his father and he didn’t think much of the Galaxy Garrison. He was inspired by his Father Bravery to become a firefighter, picking up the material he hurried back quickly to his fathers’ side and placed it in the trolley.

*Beep* *Beep* The scanners totalled the numbers and Takashi father dug around his clicking wallet as the coins moved lazily producing a note, he handed the money with fairness. Bid adieu to the cashier and Takashi moved quickly to the front.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Son, I’m sorry for our little disagreement earlier I didn’t me”-

“How long can you lie to us dad? She’s not coming back and still you believe she will, Keith still believes, I surely don’t, what did we do wrong? Why did she leave us”?   
Bowing his head his gaze shifted towards the rear mirror, Takashi face was drawn a scowl plastered on his features as he looked away defiantly. 

“Answer me”!

“You can’t understand and you won’t, please your mother never left you, she loves you both dearly, we can talk about this son, we can get through this”.

“Is this what you tell Keith at night, when he’s running to you because of his nightmares? That mommy will save him and tha”- “She never left any of you, she needed to go the mission was important, she loved both of you dearly Takashi”. 

“M-mission what are you- Ah” Takashi and his father eyes blew open at the rustling winds and the chaos they saw before them, The heat radiated off the house fracturing the wood, Their father quickly swivelled safely off the tattered hoverbike moving towards the alarms loud wringing.

“Crap Keith, stay here don’t move Takashi the department will be alerted of the alarm, STAY THERE”.  
Clenching the keys tightly broken sobs contracted into unholy pleas “Keith, Keith”  
Climbing the crumbling stairs, Their Father barged and stumbled into Keith Room hearing his weary cries, shaking him Keith tumbled into his father arm, Oxygen depleting.

“Dad” Keith was bundled into his father arms with the blanket still attached to his quivering form.

“C-Cosmo pleas”.. His father quickly darted around his room, huffing he found the plushie at the end of the bed hidden by the covers.   
Placing his son into his arms he quickly made his way out of the flaming room coughing and wheezing, striding towards the exit he heard a screech.   
Not even a heavenly light could stop this torment as the fire licked the appendages. Takashi nearly screamed into relief as his father was in sight clutching Keith to his abdomen a shuddering screech halted the reunion as time played a critical role.

The last moment scared Takashi mind his brother was coughing up dust. Takashi eyelids fluttered quickly, his father smiled sadly as the tattered houses structure fell apart.  
Keith was pushed rolling onto his side his abdomen and legs crashing into the shrivelled terrain. It all felt slow motion. Takashi screamed collecting Keith into his arms, clutching his wrists. 

“Don’t l-look, close your eyes” Takashi mumbled pressing his hand over his younger brother pupils. His palm felt damp mild streaks rolled underneath his palm. Keith was shaking in distraught wailing his disapproval, Takashi numbly spoke.

“I-it’s my fault the c-candle” Why did it hurt, to feel like this? It felt like a bullet flatlined his heart, everything felt sluggish, shaking hand’s it felt like the blood was on his hands. It could have been Keith…

“Dad” … 

The thoughts began to spiral out of control. The candle, but of course you forget, didn’t you? Now the house is bathed in a sunflower glow and your world is upside down. Your brother could have died maybe he will be next.

“Shut up” …

Shivers chilled the fractured darkness as the adrenaline pumped sinfully full in Takashi veins, glassed eye’s his mind couldn’t cooperate, A warm liquid trailed down his thumb and finally he remembered. 

“Keith… Buddy, hey it’s okay… look at Cosmo. Takashi pulled Cosmo the little hippo towards Keith face but no emotion changed… I’m here Cosmo is here, see we are okay”. Takashi pettiness only resorted in Keith increased wailing. 

“my blanket, dad, Shiro, I’m scared.” Keith tried to tug Takashi towards the blaze but Takashi stood still in silence.

“It’s okay Keith, they will be here soon to save us”

“What about dad?” Keith looked to him in horror.

“I think he’s already been saved, we need to move back okay?”

Takashi picked Keith up moving him away from the warm burst of the spreading fire and the wringing of sirens as the earth and their heads felt uneasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, hope to update soon :) If you have idea's or want to ask anything, ask away. :D


End file.
